A Promise of a Rose
by Hiei-Maru
Summary: ...KUSO! I cannot think of a summary that would interest people. It has nothing to do w/ Kurama for those of you who are wondering. Um. LETS MAKE IT SIMPLE: IT'S ABOUT HIEI AND MY CHARACTER (Mary-Sue, yes. ;_; a good one.) YUZORA. WE'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT.
1. Prologue

Wow, look. My first normal story that isn't one huge block. Of course, not for long. I'm fixing Sasami in Wonderland. It's not like anyone's gonna read it tho. ;_; ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*PROLOGUE*~  
  
Many years ago, there was a girl. Not just any girl, a demon. And not just any demon, but a water demon. Her name was Misora Shimagora. She was a fiery red-head with crystal blue eyes who's passion was singing. And the human world, in which she lived.  
  
Misora usually sang at the tops of the trees in the sweet silver moonlight. One night, she decided to try somewhere else. So walked to the beach and sang her sweet songs. And that's where she met him.  
  
He was a tall young man, Misora's age, with brown hair and hazel eyes. His name was Hiago Tsukino, and had apparently been listening to Misora's singing. They fell in love almost immediately. Love at first sight. The only problem was, Hiago was bishonen.  
  
Eventually they got married, and, though she knew it was wrong, Misora Shimagora was now Misses Hiago Tsukino. On December Fourteenth, they had a baby girl and named her Yuzora Tsukino. She was a half-demon, though, and was rejected almost instantly.  
  
***  
  
That same day a fire demon was born among ice demons. His name was Hiei, and he too was rejected by his family.  
  
And so the children were out on there own to face the cruel world. Even worse, one was alone in the human world.  
  
But now this is many years later.  
  
What you are about to read the story of how these two meet, how they fall in love, how one dies for the other, and how a promise of a rose can make even the most impossible hopes come true. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OKAY! I hope this doesn't come out too cliched. Um. YES, Yuzora id a "Mary- Sue." BUT HEED MY WORD: I, HIEI-MARU, DO PROMIS TO MAKE HER A GOOD MARY-SUE. IN WHICH, SHE WILL NOT:  
  
Be universally adored by everyone in the story.  
  
Be the most beautiful creature alive  
  
Save the day  
  
Cause Hiei to cry  
  
Become a figure of authority OR defy it at every turn  
  
Have a wide variety of talents  
  
Be above and beyond all mortals (though she is a half-demon, she is SOME what better than bishis)  
  
Be named after me (obviously)  
  
Be what everyone else wants to be. (in exception to Hiei fangirls, like myself. ^.~)  
  
SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! I'm gonna see how many reviewers I get before updating.  
  
*NOTE: This was actually Tsuka's idea. I get SOME credit, really most, cuz I'm writing it, but, um, yea.  
  
N-E-WAYS! Please review. Flames. well, I'll take them better now than from my Harry Potter fic. Cuz I know this will need work but that one flame threw me off. _ (And again, I'm really sorry if I have offended anyone. It wasn't intentional. ;_;) 


	2. The Smile of a Cheshire Cat

Wow. This story seems to be a hit! ^__________^ Again, I'm really sorry if I insulted n-e-one. I just don't think before I speak. and I speak too fast. *RANDOM THOUGHT* Mi birthday is in a week.. I'll be.. *cringe* 12. I HATE the number twelve .. ;_; I WANNA STAY ELEVEN! *shrivels in a corner* ..OH! And forgive me if the chapters are short. My chapters tend to do that... ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuzora traveled down to a small, quiet brook, surrounded by tall oak trees. It was dusk, and the sky was painted orange, pink, and crimson. She smiled as she placed herself on a rock in the middle of the brook (which is quite thin). After watching the sunset for a few minutes she tried to sing her mother's song. She sang it to her before they found out she was a half demon. Anyway. Singing was a huge mistake. All that came out was horrible screeching noise. And to make matters worse, Yuzora was tone deaf.  
  
Not far off, Hiei was trying to find himself a nice tree for the night. That's when Yuzora's "singing" reached his unfortunate ears. He ran towards the brook, where he assumed the noise was coming from. After weaving his way through a forest of trees, he saw what the noise was.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He yelped. The girl turned around. She clapped her hands to her mouth. "WELL!?"  
  
"I.. I'm sorry..I didn't think anyone would hear me here.." She said. Hiei examined the girl. She looked about five-foot-two, had reddish-brown hair with an outward flip at the end and hazel eyes. She wore a black spaghetti- strap shirt with two sleeves, one set rested on her arms, the other on her shoulder and a black skirt, and a sword rested on the rock she sat on. She looked about twenty.. maybe twenty-three. She had two odd markings, one on her right arm and one on her right cheek. The one on her arm seemed to be a ring all the way around with dots on the top and bottom. The one on her cheek was a simple curved triangle under her eye.  
  
"You look gothic." Hiei said. The girl snorted.  
  
"You're one to talk. My name is Yuzora. And you?"  
  
"Hiei. You might want to leave before you disturb anyone else with that screech of yours." he eyed Yuzora. She was fairly pretty and..  
  
Hiei stopped himself before he went any further.  
  
"I will!" Yuzora said, sticking up her nose, "Cheshire Puss!"  
  
Hiei wore a confused look on his face. Then he looked at the moon, where Yuzora was looking.  
  
The supposedly crescent moon over a tree branch slowly became the smile of a cat. After the smile came a head, and after the head the rest of the cat. Hiei stepped back in astonishment, looking the opposite direction of the cat to see the real moon.  
  
"What is that..that..that THING!?" he asked.  
  
"I am a cat, not a THING." The cat said. The cat was a tabby, striped fuchsia and purple. It had large yellow glowing eyes and, of course, wore a huge grin on its face. "I'm Chessy the Cheshire Cat. Friend's call me Chess."  
  
"Hn. Chessy's the best you could do?"  
  
"Like you could do better." Yuzora said, grabbing her sword and walking into the woods. "Come on Chess!" And with that Chess jumped of the branch onto the ground in a graceful leap. "AND I HOPE WE NEVER MEET AGAIN!" Yuzora yelped after she was far in the dark depths of the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay so it took 6 days to write this. GUESS WHAT! Mi birthday is tomorrow, and the epi of YYH when I became a Hiei fan girl IS ON MI BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! *celebrates* yay...... Freaky coincidence! ^________________^ Anyway. Good constructive flames are accepted. But whatever you do please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
~Hiei-Maru  
  
=3  
  
*RANDOM THOUGHT* I use too much dialogue. 


End file.
